Eternal DooM
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: "Why are you here? What you interfere with now, is bigger than you can imagine. If you continue, you will bring down the Heaven's Wrath. It is written. It is their time to give penance. You are but one man. They are no longer your people to save."
1. Humble Beginnings

Eternal DooM

* * *

"**But with this, we can continue our work. I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."**

*Re-routing tether coordinates complete*

"**Our time is up."**

"**I can't kill you- but I won't have you standing in our way."**

"**Until we see each other again."**

*Tether Activation*

These words haunt me. They follow me wherever I walk. I was teleported out. Cards stacked against me. Nothing out of the ordinary. I landed in hell. Not literally, Figuratively. My own personal hell. I stood amidst a destroyed city. Human carcasses and destroyed buildings.

The armies of hell shall inherit the earth and mankind shall pay its penance. I fell to my knees and gasped at the world around me. Eons. EONS! Was how long I had been protecting mankind. Slaughtering those who opposed them and me.

"**Something is strange"** The Robotic Voice of VEGA spoke out. **"This is not the same dimension we were in previously."** He was right. I just noticed it. There was a breeze on my arms. I looked down at my hands. My gauntlets had changed. There was now a blade fixed to the side of my left arm. It clicked out and extended. After a moment it receded back. This new body felt good. I was accustomed to frequent body changes. I travelled dimensions after all. I already was taking a liking to this new body and this new suit. My biceps were exposed, but that was great for mobility. I just noticed I also had a canon on my shoulder as well.

"**The year is 20XX. There is not a human life form for miles. It seems that the end times have begun. Hell must have opened up and eradicated humanity"**

Words I wished I had not heard. Rage built up inside me. I clutched at the dust beneath me. A handful of it in my fist. Not while I fucking breathe. They will pay for what they have done. ALL OF THEM. HEAVEN OR HELL IT DOES NOT MATTER. I will not rest until every last one of them perishes.

* * *

"**Brother, I still cannot believe you did this"** A red haired devil girl was speaking to her, older brother (who also had red hair)

"**Rias I already told you it is not entirely my fault. It had to be done. It is part of the End Times. We are only playing our part"**

"**I understand that, but it still feels cruel."** Rias spoke to the Devil King.

"**I agree, I don't understand why you had to send 'them' They are so gross!"** Akeno interjected. She was talking about the other 'demons' the gruesome ones that we think of when someone say the word demon. The other ORC members were in the same room as Sirzechs, they were concerned about the end times, just like everyone else. It felt just like a movie and everyone was supposed to 'play their part'. However most of them didn't care for the idea of killing humans so they stuck to recon duty or just plain stayed in the underworld.

"**Rias you always trouble me with this. It's what we do. I have a meeting I must attend, why don't you and the rest of your peerage go do some recon duty on earth once again"** Sirzechs said. This was the end of the discussion. He turned and left.

Rias was always like her brother recently. He kept sending her and her group back to earth but there was nothing there. The humans well, 99 percent of them had been eradicated.

Shortly after Sirzechs left the room, a demon general barged in.

"**We have reports of a lone human moving through the ruins of earth... Where's the Devil King?"**

"**He's in a meeting, don't worry we'll look into it for ya"** Issei said, he was getting bored sitting around and couldn't wait for the chance to go out and do something.

"**Be careful, everyone who's tried to get a report through to us has died mid contact"**

* * *

*Hours have passed*

"**Why are you here?**

**What you interfere with now, is bigger than you can imagine.**

**If you continue, you will bring down the Heaven's Wrath.**

**It is written**

**It is their time to give penance. **

**You are but one man.**

**They are no longer your people to save."**

The words of the higher power himself. The Doom Slayer was not having it though. He moved through the ruins of his home, slaughtering anything that walked with brutality unmatched. Nothing stood a chance. If it moved and wasn't human. It was put down.

"**Slayer I'm picking up a humanoid presence nearby. It appears they have teleported in"** VEGA spoke to the warrior. **"I have updated your hud with their location."**

The Slayer moved through a horde of monsters. Chainsaw in hand, he sliced and cut down the last of this group as he made his way toward what he hoped was humans. A ray of hope.

The Slayer spotted them down the street. They were in a group. They stared at each other for a moment as the Slayer walked forward. He could see the gasps on their face. This was to be expected. The Slayer was literally carrying a chainsaw and was covered in blood. He just wanted to see humanity one final time.

"**They... Interesting... They appear to be radiating some sort of demonic energy... I'm not sure but I think they are some sort of demon"**

This news displeased the Slayer.

"**Hello! Uh... My name is Issei Hyoudou"** A brown haired boy stepped forward.

The Slayers head tilted slightly as this THING spoke.

"**I believe they are the higher up forms of demons. This universe has the ones we are used to but these demons carry on like humans would. They blended in to normal society. That must have been why humanity was so easily eradicated."**

The Doom Slayer didn't need to hear anymore, He had made up his mind. He revved his chainsaw and took a step toward Issei.

**"ISSEI! GET OUT OF THERE!"** Rias cried out.

* * *

So hyped for Doom ETERNAL. No talking from the Slayer, He just kills. Hopefully everyone will be happy with this one


	2. He's Here

**He's Here**

* * *

**"ISSEI! GET OUT OF THERE!" **Rias cried out. But it was too late. The Doom Slayer had already moved on the devil boy known as Issei. His chainsaw ripped through his body before he could realize what had happened. The machine entered his chest cavity and was driven up, successfully cutting the demon in half. No amount of Pheonix tears would bring him back.

The gruesome scene sent Rias and the others into shock for only a split moment. Akeno flew up and struck the Green Warrior with the largest lightning blast anyone had ever seen her create. The Slayer took it in stride. Faltering for a moment as the electricity moved through his body. The cannon on his shoulder quickly targeted the flying demon and fired a single explosive projectile. It hit its mark and the Priestess of thunder was no more. All that remained was a mist of blood where she had been floating a moment ago.

A small neko girl moved forward. The intent to kill prominent in her eye. She rushed the Doom Marine. There was a brief scuffle, very brief. The Green Machine blocked about three blows before his blade extended and sliced clean through Koneko's arm at the elbow. She looked down and clutched her stump for only a moment. When she looked back up, she was greeted with a shotgun pointed directly at her face.

BANG

The two sword-wielders tried their hands next. Gasper had been attempting to freeze the Slayer this whole time while Rias had receded into her mind. She had a dull look to her eyes; she was weeping silently as she watched in horror. Her lover, slain. Her friends, her family, murdered before her eyes.

The female sword wielder attempted to dance with the slayer. She put up a bit of a fight. The slayer would block her blows with the shotgun he was holding. She finally brought the sword down on his shoulder. She hoped this would put him in his place. Her blade hit the slayers shoulder. It collided with the armor and made a minor cut, not far enough to do any sort of damage.

The two met eyes. Xenovia gasped. She stared into the eyes of a man with nothing left to lose. A man TOO ANGRY TO DIE.

The Slayer slowly turned his attention to the blade on his shoulder. He grabbed ahold of it with his left hand while Xenovia tried to pull the blade out but it was no use. The Slayers grip was unbreakable. I wish the same could have been said for her sword. The slayer slammed his right fist against the blade and it broke in two pieces. The Blue haired devil gasped and took a step back slowly. She was now weaponless. The Slayer took this opportunity to grab her shoulder and produced the handle of a blade in his other hand. A familiar blood red blade shot straight through the demons' chest. Blood spurted out all over the Doom Slayers chest. He pulled the blade from her chest and it left a sizable gap. She collapsed to the floor.

Blade in hand the Slayer marched on Kiba. He had created knights to try and protect himself but it was no use, they were cut down with the Slayers red blade. In the Slayers hatred he found no peace. Only more rage. He battled Kiba who was visibly at a disadvantage but Kiba actually landed a blow. His sword cut straight through the Slayers left arm. The was an audible grunt from behind the mask as his left arm fell to the ground and minor blood leaked from the wound. The Slayer made quick work of Kiba after that, he sliced his hands off in retribution and the cannon on his shoulder spit flames out. The knight was light ablaze and burned to death. His screams echoed throughout the battlefield. They haunted Rias.

The Slayer did not have time to bleed. He did not have the patience for that. There was work to be done. He would not rest. He swiped his arm up off the ground and jammed it back into place. A small green aura appeared around the wound and a staple gun appeared in the Slayers good hand. The Doom Marine proceeded to literally staple his fucking arm back into place. A small grunt was heard during the first staple but after that, silence. The aura grew slightly brighter then vanished and the Slayer flexed his arm. He was back in business.

Asia had tried to help heal Xenovia who clung to life by a string. The Slayer, however, had different plans. He walked over to them as Rias tried to spring into action. She had been frozen with fear this whole time. She fired off a blast of her power of destruction but it just bounced off of the Slayers armor.

The Doom Marine reached Asia and his blade extended. He drove it directly through her mouth. There would be no medics on this battlefield. The Slayer hated Archviles and was not about to do this all over again.

There were two left. Rias and Gasper.

Gasper was so confused, he should have been able to freeze the Doom Marine, or at least slow him down. It just didn't make sense … unless...

The Marine held out his hand and a pulsating heart appeared slowly, it floated in his palm as if answering what the little vampire boy was thinking.

The heart disappeared and he stood before gasper. He towered over him. Gasper shivered and shook with fear. He actually pissed his pants. The Slayer crushed his skull with one hand.

Rias, tears streaming down her face, the only survivor, opened a portal and prepared to flee. Before she could get away however the Marine fired off a single round from a futuristic pistol. A small device hit Rias and stuck to her clothes as she left.

A tracker.

Xenovia had crawled over to the Slayer. He looked down at her.

"**y-you Bastard-d"** She stuttered as she coughed up blood.

The Slayer crushed her skull beneath his mighty boot.

* * *

Rias landed at her brothers' conference room. They were in the middle of a meeting. They gasped as they were A) interrupted and B) she was quite hysterical. She shook visibly in fear and Sirzechs tried to calm her. She tried to explain what had happened but it was no use. All that had come out was **"Dead"** and **"Blood"**. She just mumbled a bunch of nonsense,

As this went on suddenly loud bangs could be heard in the distance. Explosions and screams. She was reliving the moments prior, her lover and friends were slain right before her very eyes.

Rias shook her head slowly as the bangs and screams got louder.

"**He's here"**


	3. Not even DEATH

A hellish portal opened up in the center of the room. A single demon stepped out his eyes glowed a nasty red and he was adorned with two giant horns on his head. He wore a green armor that vaguely resembled that of the 'murder' who had killed most of the ORC. This demon looked at Sirzechs and the two nodded at one another.

The Marauder would take care of the situation. The Marauder would make him pay. Atleast that is what Sirzechs hoped. They had rarely needed to call him in for anything but this was surely a situation for him.

A giant glowing red ax appeared in this demons' hands and he stepped out of the room they were in. He reached for a glowing -skull shaped object at his waist. He clicked something on it and the green eyes flashes slightly. The others figured it was some sort of grenade. The marauder opened the door and threw the item as he exited. The last thing they could here clearly was a faint grunt of pain. This was followed by a revving chainsaw and the clashing of metal.

"**Now, now Rias don't worry. The Marauder will take care of him."** The devil king said. He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Serafall moved over to try and calm her down as well. She opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by something that came crashing through the door. It rolled lopsided onto the ground in front of the three demons.

The head of the Marauder.

Rias went hysterical again, sobbing loudly as Serafall screamed in terror. The three looked at the door. Almost identical to the scene from the shinning there was the Doom Slayers visor. He then crashed through the door and Sirzechs and the Hell Walker looked at one another.

The visible flesh on the Slayer appeared to be burned by acid. The flesh rotting away and exposing muscles in certain places. The grenade that the Marauder had thrown had infact been an acid mist. Sirzechs knew that. He hated the effects of it, but it sure did its job... Well it usually did.

The Hell walker took a single step and then was incased in ice. Frozen solid. Sirzechs looked back to see Leviathan smiling and wiggling her fingers.

"**Sparkle shine, his ass is mine"** She said and then she giggled. **"Never send a boy to do a girls job"** She finished as she winked at the Devil King.

The two looked at each other. Sirzechs nodded and laughed as he stared at the devil girl. In the next instant she was gone. Her upper body pinned to the wall by a certain glowing red ax. It had cleaved her in half and her legs were now just limp on the floor.

Sirzechs looked back in horror to find a Slayer unthawed and more enraged than ever (it was his big dick energy that tipped him off) He probably thawed himself out with pure rage energy as well.

Anyway.

Sirzechs created balls of pure destruction energy. Using his special ability (ruin the extinct) he fired the balls like bullets directly at the Slayer as he marched on Sirzechs. The Slayer vanished from existence as the bullets hit him.

Sirzechs released a loud sigh. It was finally over. The Doom Slayer had been vanquished finally. The older brother moved to try and comfort his sister. He stood above her and they shared a faint smile for a moment.

Only a moment however. Before the nightmare continued.

A sharp blade exploded through sirzechs chest. He looked down and spit up blood, which splattered on Rias's face. She gasped and looked up in horror.

The Demon king gurgled as the blade receeded and a pair of gnarled and decaying hands grabbed ahold of his face. A swift motion and his neck was snapped and he crumpled to the ground, revealing the assailant in full glory.

The visor of the Doom Marine had been cracked open. Rias could finally see his eyes. The eyes of the person who killed everyone she held dear. They were cold and dead. Clouded. His flesh was rotting. What was he now? A zombie? Bits of his armor had been destroyed and his whole body appeared to be rotting out. That must be it. The only way to explain it. He was in fact a zombie.

NOT EVEN DEATH CAN STOP THE DOOM SLAYER.

The blade on the Slayers arm extended and he thrust it into this demon girls throat. She was no more.

"**ENOUGH!"**

The voice of the higher power boomed around him.

"**You have gone too far. We will take care of you ourselves. You will pay for your sins"**

A giant portal opened to the side of the building. It sucked parts of the room apart and on the other side the Marine could see Heaven in all its glory.

There stood legions of angels. All sorts of holy beings and angels. The same people who allowed his people to be slain. The same fuckers who caused all of this.

"**Come. Let us finish this"**

The doom Slayer pumped his shotgun with one hand. And in the other hand his sword appeared. This would be it. He would take the fight to them. He would not rest until all of these dogs had been put down.

The Hell Walker stepped through the portal and the battle began.

* * *

Sorry to not put a lot into the marauder fight. I didn't really want to like ruin anything I think it would be best to just let the game explain how that fight goes down. Though I am sure we all know what the outcome will be.

Next. The final chapter of this epic battle. Stay tuned.


	4. SLAYERS JOB

_**A Slayers job is never done**_

* * *

The Hell Walker had stepped through the portal. Not even five minutes into the battle and he was already halfway through this "army" that opposed him. They were little more than grunts to him. Flies that needed swatting. He tore through these 'holy beings' like a tornado through a suburban area. These angels were an unholy union of flesh and righteousness. The Slayer would make his mark. The Slayers will would be done.

Thousands lay dead beneath the Slayer as he entered a massive cathedral. There stood two beings, in front of two separate thrones. A male and a female. Both blonde, both the very image of beauty. If you were to sit down and think of the word 'beautiful' they would be what would pop into your head.

Such a shame they would be torn to pieces.

**"Hold on Slayer. There is a vital piece of information you should know before you continue..."**

Our 'Hero' ignored the male. Lord Michael. He marched on the angels. Bits of flesh eradiated from him while blood dripped behind him. Gabriel shook her head slowly. "He will not be reasoned with. That was why he was created so long ago... Incorruptible"

The Slayer arrived at Michael and swung his sword.

In an instant there was a flash of light. The Slayers red blade clashed with a white equivalent from Michael.

**"He will listen this time. We will use his life force to repair the damage he has done"** Michael spoke.

These two swordsmen clashed for a few moments before Michael spoke again.

**"Doctor Samuel Hayden..."**

This caught the warrior off guard, just long enough for Michael to take advantage of the situation. The angel kicked the slayer in the chest, sending him sliding back on his knees.

The Hell Walker drove his sword into the ground to slow his momentum. He stopped and looked up at Michael who continued to speak.

**"He was the catalyst. He was responsible for the events that took place that wiped out the human race. The end of days. YOU! SLAYER ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT. The crucible was the last piece needed to set those events in motion and YOU went to fetch it for him like some lap dog."**

The Slayer looked down as this information washed over him. He stayed still as a statue as Michael closed in on him.

**"Slayer! Do the correct thing. Give us your life force so we can rebuild. We can fix this mess you've made. Surrender. After all, It was their time to give penance. It is written."**

Michael stood before the Slayer. Our warrior yielded. He did not move. Michael took this as acceptance. He raised a hand and slowly a green orb formed on the corpse's body. Static began surrounding the Slayer. The orb began to grow slowly and the static grew more violent as the Slayers' feet slowly began to disappear. This process continued while the Slayer stood slowly. He towered over Michael and the two meet each other's eyes.

**"With this we can rebuild"**

Michael spoke but there was something weird going on here. He could see it in the Slayers' face. He looked through the break in the visor, he looked onto the warriors' eyes. The eyes of a warrior no doubt. He could see all of the past deeds of the Slayer. All of the bloodshed. It was brutal. Michael almost recoiled in fear as he stared into the Warriors eyes. That is exactly what they were. The EYES OF A WARRIOR. The EYES OF SOMEONE WHO WASN'T FINISHED YET.

A swift movement from the Hell Walker cleaved Lord Michael in two pieces at an odd angle. A scream is heard from Gabriel as she curses Michael. blood and guts litter the ground before the Warrior as he marches on his _final_ victim.

**"I knew it couldn't be done. You were created for one singular purpose. Damn you CREATOR. What have you done?!" **

The instant those words left her mouth. Her hair changed to a dark black. Her wings also the same color. SHE HAD FALLEN. What would it matter. There would be nothing left after her death.

The walking corpse picked up the female by the throat. She squirmed and tried her best to resist but to no avail. The Hell walker drove his fist straight through her chest and on the other side it emerged clutching her still-beating heart. Gabriel coughed up blood and went limp, but not before seeing the results of these actions.

The Slayer crushed her heart and consumed her life force. His humanity was restored and he was no longer a corpse. Our 'Hero' removed his fist from the former angels chest and tossed her body aside.

He marched over to the thrones and took a seat in one of them. His armor wartorn and battered. He had done it. They had all paid for what they did to his people. He took a deep breath and for the first time in his entire life.

_**HE WAS AT PEACE**_

A massive portal opened up before him in the center of the room. Out stepped familiar-looking figures. Rossweisse, Odin, and many others. The Norse Gods and Goddesses.

**"Warrior. We have witnessed your wrath. We have witnessed you fight. We cannot let this continue. We will put an end to your existence right now."**

Lord Odin spoke. The Slayer didn't move a muscle. He had done what he set out to do. He wanted to enjoy this feeling just a moment longer. It was cut short, however.

After Odin's words he summoned Gungnir and hurled it directly at the Slayers head. The Slayer had no time to react as the weapon pierced through his visor and skull. The Slayer went limp.

**"Congratulations Lord Odin! This nightmare is finally finished."**

**"Hahaha"** Unholy laughter filled the room and everyone turned their attention to the Slayer. It was coming from him. was he not dead? That weapon should have sucked the life force straight out of him! How was he still alive? Let alone laughing.

This Laughter grew louder as he stood up slowly. His hand grasped the spear and he removed it from his face with a blood-curdling sound. He then took the spear and broke it in two across his thigh. The Warrior reached up and grabbed ahold of his 'helmet' though there was not much left of it. He pulled it from his head and dropped it to the ground. The wound he received had already healed almost entirely. The Hell Walker picked up his blade slowly and laughed once again...

...after all ...

_**A SLAYERS JOB IS NEVER DONE**_


End file.
